1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode chip, and in particular, to a micro light-emitting diode chip.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of photovoltaic technologies, sizes of many photoelectric elements gradually become miniaturized. In recent years, because of breakthrough of a light-emitting diode ((Light-Emitting Diode, LED) in manufacturing sizes, currently, a micro light-emitting diode (micro-LED) display manufactured by arranging light-emitting diodes in arrays is gradually taken more seriously in the market. A micro light-emitting diode display is a self-luminous display, and, in addition to saving more power as compared with an organic light-emitting diode (Organic Light-Emitting Diode, OLED) display, has better contrast performances and is visible in the sun. In addition, because a micro light-emitting diode display uses an inorganic material, the micro light-emitting diode display has better reliability and a longer service life as compared with an organic light-emitting diode display.
In a structure of a common lateral light-emitting diode chip, a manner for connecting an N type doped semiconductor layer and an N type electrode is usually manufacturing contact hole penetrating through a P type doped semiconductor layer and a light emitting layer and exposing the N type electrode, and the N type electrode connects the N type doped semiconductor layer through the contact hole. However, the contact hole will diminish the light emitting area. A reason lies in that a hole corresponding to a micro light-emitting diode chip with a small size is relatively small. Therefore, a precise manufacturing process related to bonding alignment or hole digging is needed, and the process cost will raise. Consequently, a micro light-emitting diode chip is limited in a manufacture procedure thereof and is not easy to manufacture.